Jade
by Aquavirius Maggot
Summary: The Spine is a mountain range that runs down the West coast Alagaësia.It has only one major pass,along the Toark River, which serves to isolate the coast.Most people in the Empire fear the Spine and the danger it represents...Full summary inside.
1. All in the familly

**The Spine is a mountain range that runs down the West coast Alagaësia..It has only one major pass,along the Toark River, which serves to isolate the coast.Most people in the Empire fear the Spine and the danger it represents,especially since the king lost nearly half his army in it during his campaign against the Dragon Riders.Urgals and other monsters live in the Spine.The spine is hazardous to the humans.There is only one human town,Singidunum.Hiden from the beginning of time and recently discovered by Galbatorix.You read the summary now if you woud just read the story that would be great..**

**(Un)fortunately I don't own Eragon.It belongs to Christopher Paolini.I don't own Singidunum.It belonged to the Romans.But I do own the hymn,Singidunumian culture and all the OCs.**

_Come with me to see the wonder,_

_Come on,darling,don't ponder._

_To see the land of Darkness and Light,_

_The land of shadows,_

_where our future is bright._

_My soul I have sworn_

_To the dragonheart on the throne._

_Dead are on our side,_

_From no army we hide._

_From the grave I will follow,_

_My oath to Necromancer is not shallow._

All in the family

Murtagh's POV

"My Lord Murtagh,King has sent for you."Said one of ten guards outside my door.It takes ten of them to summon me ? It's no wonder we're losing the war against the Varden and Singidunum.As I walked out of the room and closed the door I've noticed that they stepped back in fear.I wonder what kind of stories they have heard.Was it the one that I kill for pleasure,like my father ? Or that I simply beat people because I don't like the the way they look at me,like my father ? Or is it the fact that I look like my father ?

The road to the throne room was short and unpleasant.I didn't know what Galbatorix wanted from me or in what kind of state he is.He wasn't sitting on the throne as usual.He was near the fireplace with a man and a woman.Both were dressed like nobles.The man was about 6'0'',an inch shorter than Galbatorix,he was built like a warrior but the years of doing nothing ruined that.He was a bit over weighted now.Black hair and beard were streaked with white and silver.The woman beside him was noticeably shorter.Around 5'0'' I would say.She had thin blonde hair with barely visible silver streaks and light blue eyes.The woman noticed me and gave me a motherly smile.Although I knew she was trying to be nice I didn't like the gesture at all.I just bowed down to the group.

"Murtagh,may I present you Lady Hopa and Lord Vlad of the Singidunum ?"Galbatorix said in sickly sweet voice.

"I'm honored."my voice was dull although I was curious about their presence.I politely kissed Lady Hopa's hand.

"Honor is ours..."started Lady Hopa and Lord Vlad finished "Murtagh son of Morzan."

I restrained myself from glaring.Galbatorix looked pleased with that.

"Lord Vlad and I decided to join forces and crush the Varden.I will visit Singidunum and you will rule in my absence.I'm leaving tomorrow."he informed me.I bowed down and walked towards the door.I was disappointed.Singidunum looked promising.I hoped that Galbatorix won't crush their resistance.Just when I reached out for the doorknob the door opened.A man in strange clothing came in.He touched his heart with his fist and slightly bowed his head.One of Lord Vlad's men no doubt.I wanted to hear what he had to say but Galbatorix gave me a sign to get out.

Galbatorix's POV

As soon as one of Vlad's men came I sent Murtagh out of the room.He was curious about that man.Even if doesn't show it I know that he finds this situation interesting.I know that he hoped that Singidunum will remain undefeated.Foolish boy.No one can oppose me.

"Tell me what's going on in Singidunum."Vlad demanded to know.

"My King,before you decided to surrender we were winning."he started.

"I knew that.Tell me who's leading my armies."Vlad's voice became impatient.He left his mind unguarded.He was thinking about his political opponents.About killing the one who led his armies.A wise and stupid thing to do at the same time.

The messenger spoke again."The princess is leading the armies.She.."Vlad suddenly stopped him.

"Which princess ?" He asked.

"Vlad we have only one daughter."Hopa reminded him.She turned to the messenger. "You want to say that our daughter is the one who is leading the armies ?"She sounded shocked,even scandalized.

"Yes."The man said."People love her.They even say that she is _dragonhearted_."Vlad interupted him again.

"What?!Impossible!"He was outraged.

"Continue."said Hopa.

"Also,princess developed necromantic powers.Three days ago when I left our army numbered about twelve hundred undeads and eight hundred living."he added.

That was one of the reasons why my armies were defeated.She had an army who didn't tire and had no need for provisions.Still I needed to know something."Tell me messenger,is the princess the strategist as well ?"

Servant studied me for a bit and then he affirmed.Her parents looked angry.

"Don't worry,my King..."started Hopa."she will be punished."Vlad finished.It seems that they have a habit to share sentences."Leave me."I ordered.They obeyed.How could they not ?

"Vlad wants to punish his daughter.What do you think about it,Shurikan ?"I asked my dragon.

_"He wanted to suck up.He doesn't know what he has." _replied Shurikan lazily.

"Indeed he doesn't.Perhaps he will find out when I take it."I said with a smirk.

Vlad's POV

After Galbatorix ordered us to leave I continued with questioning the messenger.After Galbatorix ordered us to leave I continued with questioning the messenger.I found out that none of my political opponents stood behind my daughter.I haven't expected anything like this from her.After the fall of the Dragon Riders there were no Necromancers in my family.And she's called _dragonheart _?It passed only 3 years since she changed her name.Foolish people.Leting a woman,no,a little girl to lead them.When we get home she'll have to explain herself.

Singidunum,twilight

Luella's(Eleni's) POV

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NOOO!"I grabbed everything from my nightstand and threw it towards the wall.Then I hugged my pillow and started to sob.My tears weren't from pain or sadness,they were from anger.How could he ?He,he,he...and I started to cry again.He didn't even ask me,he didn't even inform me...He made a pact with Galbatorix.More hysterical sobs ensued.Just thinking about this is gave me a migraine.My city became one of the many which lost their freedom.I will have the title of a Lady instead of a Queen.I have to do something,I can't just let Galbatorix to take over that easily.And I have to tell the people.How will they accept our defeat ?Also I have to return twelve hundred corpses into their grave.

"Lena."I yelled for the maid.Tonight I will do everything in my power to stop Galbatorix from taking over.

"I'm here your Majesty."she touched her heart with her left hand and bowed her head politely.Lena was the most beautiful maid in the castle.Tall,skinny with long dark blonde hair and almond shaped emerald eyes.Unfortunately her beauty came with a tongue length of the Spine.She lived to gossip.I decided to give her something to gossip about."Tell every bard that you can find in the castle to come in the throne room for an hour.Also tell Myrelle to wait me there as well."my voice was firmer than I wanted.

"Your Majesty,can I ask you something ?"Lena sounded very curious.Just like I expected.I hope that she will ask the right question.

"You can ask but it doesn't mean I will answer."I smiled at her.

"What are you going to do ?"She did ask the right question.

"I'm going to make Galbatorix's stay short and unpleasant."

**I want to explain something about Singidunumian culture.**

**The song that you see at the beginning of chapter is Singidunumian hymn(and my lame attempt to write poetry.)**

**Their way of showing respect to the monarch is : Touching their heart with their left hand and slightly bowing their head for women; touching their heart with their right fist and slightly bowing their head for men.**

**When girls become able to give birth they get a new name as a present.When boys reach the age of sixteen they get a new name because they reached the adulthood.Close friends and family often continue with calling them with their old names.For example the name of my OC was Eleni and she changed it into Luella.Also she forbid everyone to call her Eleni.The reasons for that will be explained in the one of the next chapters.**

**That's all folks.**

**May your keyboards always be functional so you can write a review..**


	2. Luella,Princess of Singidunum

**A) I want to thank the V.H. for reviewing.It means a lot to me. **

**B) I've noticed some grammatical and typing errors in previous chapter.I hope that you'll forgive me.I know that this is a bad excuse but English is not my native language.If you notice a spelling or grammatical mistake please inform me.**

**C) I forgot to explain what _dragonheart_ means._Dragonheart_ is a title which is given to brave persons who have done something important for Singidunum.It's usually given after the persons death or after years of fighting with Urgals.**

**I don't own Eragon.I don't wish to own him since he's not my favorite character.I don't own Singidunum.**

Luella,Princess of the Singidunum

Singidunum,evening

General POV

The throne room was the third largest room in the castle.It hasn't changed since the foundation of Singidunum.The large square room had windows on the east and the west side,the entrance at the south and thrones at the north.Left throne was made for a Queen and the right one was made or a King.Queen's throne was made from onyx but King's was made from ivory.They were made by the dwarfs.Behind them was a banner of the royal family.A white two headed eagle lied on red-blue-white silk.A plain white rug made a pathway from the door to the thrones.The most beautiful thing in the throne room is the ceiling.It was made out of graphite and decorated with tiny diamonds.That was also made by the dwarfs.Aside from that,room was quite simple.

The silence of the throne room was disturbed by the shallow breathing of a girl by the window.She was pulling her pale fingers through her thick,messy,dark brown hair making it even messier.Her dark brown eyes were set on the oak door.She was expecting visitors.

Luella's POV

SqueakLooks like someone's trying to open the door.I took the gray ribbon from the windowsill and made a ponytail.I hoped it looked neat.

A group of eleven entered the room.Ten bards and Myrelle.The bards were dressed in forest green and gold.Traditional colors of their guild.Myrelle was dressed in simple light blue dress and she wore a white apron.They bowed their heads and looked at me.It was now or immediately.I took a deep breath and started.

"Some of you might know,some of you don't.Some of you might have heard the rumors,some didn't.It doesn't really matter.Today,your King,my father, decided to surrender.Soon we will become a part of the Empire."I paused to look at their expressions.Myrelle was terrified,the bards were shocked.I decided to continue."Galbatorix will be coming tomorrow with my parents to sign a treaty.I want to address to the people.My beloved musicians,spread the news quickly,tell everyone to be at the "Rock of Foundation" tonight at midnight."I finished.Without a word bards bowed and left the room."Myrelle,"I turned towards her.She blinked and desperately stared at me with her deep blue eyes.Myrelle,the woman who switched me whenever I decided to draw on the walls of the castle.I couldn't believe in what I saw.The _dragonwoman_ who made countless servants tremble and obey her every command was frightened.Forgetting about my aversion towards physical contact I hugged her.She seamed shocked but she hugged me back."Everything is going to change is it ?"she asked me quietly."Yes."I whispered in her ear and pulled away.

"Since Galabatorix is coming tomorrow we will have to make a feast.We'll make a Red feast.And as long he is here every other meal will be without spices as well."I said with a smile."Red feast ?But...the King..."she was confused.She knew that my father would have to say a thing or two about that.She knew that he could do. "Myrelle,I'll take the blame.And besides that custom is respected since the founding of Singidunum.We shouldn't stop now."My smile grew wider as she frowned."Every inhabitant of the castle will wear red.Also,I want red decorations.The redder the better.Understood ?"my voice became firm.Myrelle nodded."Good.You may leave now."I continued.She bowed and walked towards the door.When she reached it I spoke."Oh,I almost forgot."I had to say this.I had to make sure that everyone follows my orders."If someone decides to go against my orders he or **she **will be banished from the city."Myrelle froze.She couldn't recognize me anymore.As a matter of fact I couldn't either.She bowed again and left as quickly as she could.

I had a few hours until midnight.I had to make an inspiring speech,I had to convince ten thousand people that by listening to me they are doing the right thing.I leaned on the windowsill and watched the beautiful night sky hoping for some answers.

Midnight,"Rock of Foundation"

This is it.At this very same place centuries ago Dragor,The First King,swore that he will make a city which will cover a hundred miles around this rock.He fulfilled his promise after ten years.The city was built and this rock became a rostrum.The stairs were built around it so that the climbing would be easier.

I reached the top of the rock.People were staring at me as if they expected that I will tell them that this is just a bad dream.I won't tell them that but I'll try to give them a reason to hope.

"Citizens of Singidunum,we have fought very bravely to contain our freedom.Unfortunately we lost.My father joined Galbatorix.Together they are planing to crush the Varden..."suddenly someone interrupted me.

He shouted:"Varden desreve to be crushed."The mass approved.It seams that they are still bitter.At the beginning of this war I asked Varden,Elves and Dwarves to help us.Varden decided not to help us,Elves didn't respond at all but the Dwarves said yes.But Farthen Dûr was too far from here and The Council decided that it was the best to postpone the arrival of their troops.

I continued."Perhaps they do,but it is not our place to judge them.Galbatorix will come tomorrow.We have to show him that he is not welcome here."Mass cheered."At least until he signs a treaty about our independance."I said with a devilish smile.Most of the people laughed."Red is the color of grief and we will wear it not just out of respect towards the victims bit to show Galbatorix that he's not welcome here."My voice was louder and so was the mass.I think that this is working."Better grave than the slave."I shouted.People repeated my words in ecstasy.For a minute I let them cheer and shout.I spoke again."The ones who don't wear red,who welcome Galbatorix will be banished from the city."I knew that some won't wear red.That's why I threatened.They were now silent.As I went down the stairs the cheering started again.I smiled.The first half of my plan was successful.

**Ahh,the second chapter is finished.Did I mention that it's 3 o'clock in the morning and** **that I don't know what I'm writting ?**

**Anyway,I think it's the time for another lesson about Singidumian culture.**

**In Singidunum there are two colors of grieving,White and Red.If the someone died because of illness the color of grieving is white but if death occurred because of a murder the color of grieving is red.Traditional period of mourning is one week and during that week family (and friends)of the late person eat food with no spices,wear red or white and females older then fourteen cover their faces.**

**Dragor was the founder and the first ruler of Singidunum.When Humans arrived in Alagaësia most of them settled in Surda and Palancar Valley,the ones who didn't,Dragor's tribe,found their home in The Spine.Dragor had no heir and when he died his cousin,one of Luella's ancestors took the throne.**

**Dragonwoman-Do I have to explain ?**

**Review!!!**


End file.
